


Baz's Reflection

by bronzeblood



Category: Carry On - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Simon's tail and wings, baz finding him cute, excitable simon, prankster Simon, simon grabbing things with his tail, story set in their dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzeblood/pseuds/bronzeblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz remembers the time Simon thought his reflection couldn't be seen in mirrors, and uses it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baz's Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first story so please be gentle with the comments, thanks!

Baz's POV  
~~~~~~

I groggily sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes and stretching up to the ceiling, as graceful as always, I thought snarkily. Glancing to our shared bathroom, I could hear the  
water running as Simon brushed his teeth. I suddenly remembered, I once told him that vampires can't be seen in mirrors and he actually believed me! The dolt, I snorted.  
Smirking I thought that I had found the perfect way to get back at him for his last prank.  
I turned my gleaming eyes to the closed door of the bathroom. Tossing my black covers off I swing off my bed, wearing only blue boxers and a grey tank top. Lifting myself onto my feet, I slithered over to the door, opening it slowly so that it wouldn't make a sound, and inched toward Simon. He hasn't noticed yet, that's good. I watch as he spits out his toothpaste, a little still left at the corners of his mouth. He looked so cute in my oversized shirt. I steeled myself because I was about to strike!  
I pounced onto him, wrapping my arms around his waist causing his wings to flair out and for him to let out a shriek. As he glanced into the mirror he spots me smirking back at him, in my 'always smug way' as he puts it.  
He growled out, "Baz! Wh-" he paused getting a confused look on his adorably idiotic face, "Wait, Baz, I can see you?!" he shouts out excitedly.  
I snorted and bust out laughing at that. "Of course you can see me, you dolt." I squeezed out between laughs, holding onto him tighter so that I wouldn't fall over.  
"You Jerk," he pouted, with his cheeks puffed out like a little child.  
"And you love it." I proclaim, as I stole a kiss from him, loving the way it made his whole face burst out into a bright cherry red.  
I chuckle at that and turn to go get ready for school when I feel his tail wrap around my leg. "I love you," he whispers, too embarrassed to look up at me.  
"I love you too, Simon." I smile, kissing his cherry cheek. "Now let's get ready for school before we're late."


End file.
